Lustclan's Creation
by BrokenBaby
Summary: Temporarily discontinued! Working on stuff..
1. a h e m

**Hello~! I'll be starting up a story soon :)**

 **This story will be called Lustclan's Creation, and it will be about the life of young cats in a clan world where sexual activity is becoming apart of everyday life.**

 **Not giving away too much yet, but it will include:**

 **1\. Cat sex.**

 **2\. LGBTQ relationships.**

 **3\. Violence?**

 **If you're interested in submitting ocs for this story, please PM me this form:**

 **For: (** Lustclan's Creation(purpose for this is because i get quite a few pms for other stuff)

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Role**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clan:**

 **Crush/Mate:**

 **Fetishes/Kinks: (Lustclan cats only)**

 **MAIN CLAN IS LUSTCLAN** **other clans only involved for patrol/gathering purposes only..** **I'd prefer if you didn't submit for the other clans, but you can if you don't mind a character that isn't even a side character, more like a character that doesn't exist in this story** **, then go ahead**

 **( Clans: Lustclan** (Main clan, very sexual), Moorclan (they the Windclan), Forestclan (they the Thunderclan/Skyclan/Shadowclan), Shoreclan (they the Riverclan)

 **(Idea of the roles came from an old story, now sadly deleted, by The Little Paw)**

 **Roles!** (Lustclan)

 **Leader: Allowed to mate with any cat.**

 **Deputy: Allowed to mate with any slave**

 **Medicine Cat: Healer, aren't allowed to get pregnant but are allowed to mate.**

 **Warriors: They hunt and fight for the clan, but often mate when they have free time.**

 **Apprentices: Young cats in training to become warriors.**

 **Toys: Young cats in training to be lovers.**

 **Lovers: She-cats or toms specially trained in mating. They do not partake in hunting or fighting. They train toys.**

 **Slaves: Former clanmates who broke rules, or more commonly former kittypets and loners**.

 **Queens: She-cats that take care of their own kits, slave kits, or lover kits.**

 **Kits: Must stay virgins until they are made apprentices. Sexual play is encouraged.**

 **Roles! (** Every other clan

 **Leader: They lead the clan**

 **Deputy: They Co-lead the clan**

 **Medicine Cat: they heal the clan**

 **Warriors: they fight and hunt for the clan**

 **Apprentices: they train to fight and hunt for the clan**

 **Queens: they have and raise kits for the clan**

 **Kits: idk**


	2. UpdatesAlligences

**So, these are the alliegences so far!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who submitted cats, and at the end I'll be giving away a bit more information about the whole idea of this.**

 **If you submitted cats, please do check to see I have their descriptions correct. :)**

 **Leader** : Garnetstar _(Dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and dark amber eyes)_

 **Deputy** : Grayhawk _(Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes)_

 **Medicine Cat** : Hickorytail _(Large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with green eyes)_ (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

 **Warriors** :

Darkbeam _(Black tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes)_ (Slave, Jasper)

Blacksnow _(White tom with jet black paws, ears, and tail, with pale amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Puddlepaw)

Gingerdust _(Cream she-cat with ginger markings and amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Jaypaw)

Rowanbranch _(Dark ginger she-cat with brownish stripes, and dark green eyes)_ (Slave, Minnie) (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Coalflame _(Dark gray tom with orange eyes)_

Sandstone _(Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Juniperdrop _(Dark gray she-cat with blue-purple eyes)_ (Slave, Rune)

Mistedsky _(White she-cat with blue eyes)_ (Slave, Armadillo)

Brindledfur _(Cream and gray dappled tabby tom with green eyes)_

Moonmist _(Gray tabby tom with blue eyes)_

Summerbird _(White and brown she-cat with amber eyes)_

Branchfur _(Large, brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_ (Slave, May)

Orielstrike _(Short furred black tom with ginger chest fur, the left side of his face is dark ginger as well as a black spot inside the ginger. Eyes are dark green)_

Spottedgaze _(White tom with brown markings and yellow/green eyes)_

 **Lovers** :

Silverash _(Pale gray dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

Stormflower _(Long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes)_

Lovingsong _(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes)_

Sundash _(Handsome ginger tom with blue eyes)_ (Toy: Fade)

Pearlshine _(Pale gray and white she-cat with pinkish orange eyes)_ (Toy: Ferret)

Hollydusk _(Jet black she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and pale orange eyes)_

 **Apprentices** :

Puddlepaw _(Dark blue/gray tabby tom with white chest/stomach and dark blue eyes)_

Jaypaw _(Pale blue/gray tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes)_

Featherpaw _(Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)_

Smokepaw _(Large, smokey black tom with amber eyes)_

Rosepaw _(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes)_

Toys:

Fade _(Dark gray tom with gray legs that fade to white and blue eyes)_

Ferret _(Brown she-cat with lighter brown ring markings all over and dark, almost brown, amber eyes)_

Slaves:

Jasper _(Small brown tabby tom with brownish amber eyes)_ (Former Kittypet)

Minnie _(Gray and white she-cat with black paws and amber eyes)_ (Former Kittypet)

Rune _(Pale gray tom with black markings and green eyes)_ (Former rogue)

May _(Black she-cat with amber eyes)_ (Former loner)

Armadillo _(Gray and brown tom with blue eyes)_ (Former loner)

Queens:

Juneheart _(Pale orange tabby she-cat with green eyes)_ (Blacksnow's kits)

Lilypool _(White she-cat with orange tabby markings and pale yellow eyes)_ (Brindledfur's kits)

Everfur _(Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)_ (Moonmist's kits. Summerbird's mate)

Kits:

Brimkit _(Gray and orange tom with black tufts on ears and amber eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Daykit _(Pale_ _ginger she-kit with green eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Morrowkit _(Pale ginger and white she-kit with amber eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Ivorykit _(White and cream dappled tom with yellow eyes)_ (Lilypool)

Laceykit _(Long furred gray and cream dappled tabby she-kit with green eyes)_ (Lilypool)

Jewelkit _(Pure white she-kit with blue eyes)_ (Everfur)

Heronkit _(Gray and brown and white tom with blue eyes)_ (Everfur)

 **So.. the information!**

 **Basically:**

 **A sickly, homosexual tom who can't mate well, doomed to be a slave when he's older, but falls in love with a warrior tom like 20-30 moons older than him.**

 **A homosexual she-cat, that's in love with her heterosexual sister. She later uses (rapes) a Shoreclan she-cat to get over her sister.**

 **The heterosexual she-cat sister, who has many secrets.**

 **(These described cats are currently kits.. totally aren't Brimkit Daykit and Morrowkit! Nahh)**

 **First chapter out soon..?**


	3. 2nd Alliegences Update

**So, these are the alliegence so far!** **(Again)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who submitted cats** **since the last update.**

 **If you submitted cats, please do check to see I have their descriptions correct. :)**

 **Leader** : Garnetstar _(Dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and dark amber eyes)_

 **Deputy** : Grayhawk _(Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes)_

 **Medicine Cat** : Hickorytail _(Large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with green eyes)_ (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

 **Warriors** :

Darkbeam _(Black tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes)_ (Slave, Jasper)

Blacksnow _(White tom with jet black paws, ears, and tail, with pale amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Puddlepaw)

Gingerdust _(Cream she-cat with ginger markings and amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Jaypaw)

Rowanbranch _(Dark ginger she-cat with brownish stripes, and dark green eyes)_ (Slave, Minnie) (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Coalflame _(Dark gray tom with orange eyes)_

Sandstone _(Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Juniperdrop _(Dark gray she-cat with blue-purple eyes)_ (Slave, Rune)

Mistedsky _(White she-cat with blue eyes)_ (Slave, Armadillo)

Brindledfur _(Cream and gray dappled tabby tom with green eyes)_

Moonmist _(Gray tabby tom with blue eyes)_

Summerbird _(White and brown she-cat with amber eyes)_

Branchfur _(Large, brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_ (Slave, May)

Orielstrike _(Short furred black tom with ginger chest fur, the left side of his face is dark ginger as well as a black spot inside the ginger. Eyes are dark green)_

Spottedgaze _(White tom with brown markings and yellow/green eyes)_

Featherstep _(Light brown with white front paws and brown eyes)_

Icefang _(Sleek white tom with brown eyes)_

 **Lovers** :

Silverash _(Pale gray dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

Stormflower _(Long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes)_

Lovingsong _(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes)_

Sundash _(Handsome ginger tom with blue eyes)_ (Toy: Fade)

Pearlshine _(Pale gray and white she-cat with pinkish orange eyes)_ (Toy: Ferret)

Hollydusk _(Jet black she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and pale orange eyes)_

 **Apprentices** :

Puddlepaw _(Dark blue/gray tabby tom with white chest/stomach and dark blue eyes)_

Jaypaw _(Pale blue/gray tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes)_

Featherpaw _(Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)_

Smokepaw _(Large, smokey black tom with amber eyes)_

Rosepaw _(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes)_

Hawkpaw ( _Brown tom with pale brown markings and hazel eyes_ )

Sagepaw ( _Brown with pale brown and white markings and green eyes_ )

 **Toys** :

Fade _(Dark gray tom with gray legs that fade to white and blue eyes)_

Ferret _(Brown she-cat with lighter brown ring markings all over and dark, almost brown, amber eyes)_

 **Slaves** :

Jasper _(Small brown tabby tom with brownish amber eyes)_ (Former Kittypet)

Minnie _(Gray and white she-cat with black paws and amber eyes)_ (Former Kittypet)

Rune _(Pale gray tom with black markings and green eyes)_ (Former rogue)

May _(Black she-cat with amber eyes)_ (Former loner)

Armadillo _(Gray and brown tom with blue eyes)_ (Former loner)

 **Queens** :

Juneheart _(Pale orange tabby she-cat with green eyes)_ (Blacksnow's kits)

Lilypool _(White she-cat with orange tabby markings and pale yellow eyes)_ (Brindledfur's kits)

Everfur _(Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)_ (Moonmist's kits. Summerbird's mate)

Ravenflight _(Tuxedo she-cat with green eyes)_ (Icefang's kits, Featherstep's mate)

 **Kits** :

Brimkit _(Gray and orange tom with black tufts on ears and amber eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Daykit _(Pale_ _ginger and white tabby she-kit with green eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Morrowkit _(Pale ginger and black and white she-kit with amber eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Ivorykit _(White and cream dappled tom with yellow eyes)_ (Lilypool)

Laceykit _(Long furred gray and cream dappled tabby she-kit with green eyes)_ (Lilypool)

Snowkit ( _Snow white with gray markings and green eyes_ ) (Adopted by Lilypool)

Jewelkit _(Pure white she-kit with blue eyes)_ (Everfur)

Heronkit _(Gray and brown and white tom with blue eyes)_ (Everfur)

Cloudykit _(Gray tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes)_ (Ravenflight)

Flamekit _(Ginger she-kit with amber eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

Spottedkit _Ginger and white tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

Glowkit _(White tom with green eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

Thrushkit _(Black and white she-kit with brown eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

 **So chapter one will hopefully be out soon, any last minute cat submissions must be given within the next few days or week.** **And a note on submitting cats, if they're kits or young apprentices, please do include their parents or a story behind what happened to their parents, or else I'll just give them to a random cat.**


	4. Final Alliegences Update

**So, these are the alliegence so far!** **(Again, again)**

 **This is most likely the last Alliegences update,** **I'm no longer accepting any cats unless you have been given an exception, those of which know who they are.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who submitted cats** **since the last update.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Tina-Chan V**

 **0Zz0Zz0**

 **And 1 other who has asked for her name not to be given.**

 **These 3 all submitted over 6 cats, and all together make up the majority of the Alliegences. Without their help, the alliegences would be much shorter. :)**

 **If you submitted cats, please do check to see I have their descriptions correct. :)**

 **Leader** : Garnetstar _(Dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and dark amber eyes)_

 **Deputy** : Blacksnow _(White tom with jet black paws, ears, and tail, with pale amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Puddlepaw)

 **Medicine Cat** : Hickorytail _(Large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with green eyes)_ (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

 **Warriors** :

Darkbeam _(Black tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes)_ (Slave, Jasper)

Grayhawk _(Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes)_

Gingerdust _(Cream she-cat with ginger markings and amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Jaypaw)

Rowanbranch _(Dark ginger she-cat with brownish stripes, and dark green eyes)_ (Slave, Minnie) (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Coalflame _(Dark gray tom with orange eyes)_

Sandstone _(Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)_ (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Juniperdrop _(Dark gray she-cat with blue-purple eyes)_ (Slave, Rune)

Mistedsky _(White she-cat with blue eyes)_ (Slave, Armadillo)

Brindledfur _(Cream and gray dappled tabby tom with green eyes)_

Moonmist _(Gray tabby tom with blue eyes)_

Summerbird _(White and brown she-cat with amber eyes)_

Branchfur _(Large, brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_ (Slave, May)

Orielstrike _(Short furred black tom with ginger chest fur, the left side of his face is dark ginger as well as a black spot inside the ginger. Eyes are dark green)_

Spottedgaze _(White tom with brown markings and yellow/green eyes)_

Featherstep _(Light brown with white front paws and brown eyes)_

Icefang _(Sleek white tom with brown eyes_ )

Cedarpelt _(Very large, gray tabby tom with amber eyes)_

Emberheart _(Very large, brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes)_

Softfur _(Silky, soft-furred cream she-cat with white paws and big, brown eyes)_

Ashrain _(Gray tom with black paws, flecks, and orange eyes)_

Smokemist _(Dark gray she-cay with orange-amber eyes)_

Quietsong _(Dark brown she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes)_

Stonecloud _(Dark gray tom with pale gray paws and dark green eyes)_

Whitepelt _(White tom with gray paws and brown eyes)_

Spottedfern _(Black she-catch with orange and brown splotches and white paws, with silver eyes)_

 **Lovers** :

Silverash _(Pale gray dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

Stormflower _(Long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes)_

Lovingsong _(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes)_

Sundash _(Handsome ginger tom with blue eyes)_ (Toy: Fade)

Pearlshine _(Pale gray and white she-cat with pinkish orange eyes)_ (Toy: Ferret)

Hollydusk _(Jet black she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and pale orange eyes)_

Cleardew _(Pale gray and white tom with black flecks and green eyes)_

Silvergem _(Silver she-cat with white paws and big, pale blue eyes)_

Snowbreeze _(Long-furred, white she-cat with big, violet eyes)_

Blackpetal _(Black she-cat with violet eyes)_

Wintersnow _(Pure white tom with dark blue eyes)_

 **Apprentices** :

Puddlepaw _(Dark blue/gray tabby tom with white chest/stomach and dark blue eyes)_

Jaypaw _(Pale blue/gray tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes)_

Featherpaw _(Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)_

Smokepaw _(Large, smokey black tom with amber eyes)_

Rosepaw _(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes)_

Hawkpaw ( _Brown tom with pale brown markings and hazel eyes_ )

Sagepaw ( _Brown with pale brown and white markings and green eyes_ )

 **Toys** :

Fade _(Dark gray tom with gray legs that fade to white and blue eyes)_

Ferret _(Brown she-cat with lighter brown ring markings all over and dark, almost brown, amber eyes)_

 **Slaves** :

Jasper _(Small brown tabby tom with brownish amber eyes)_ (Former Kittypet)

Minnie _(Gray and white she-cat with black paws and amber eyes)_ (Former Kittypet)

Rune _(Pale gray tom with black markings and green eyes)_ (Former rogue)

May _(Black she-cat with amber eyes)_ (Former loner)

Armadillo _(Gray and brown tom with blue eyes)_ (Former loner)

 **Queens** :

Juneheart _(Pale orange tabby she-cat with green eyes)_ (Blacksnow's kits)

Lilypool _(White she-cat with orange tabby markings and pale yellow eyes)_ (Brindledfur's kits)

Everfur _(Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)_ (Moonmist's kits. Summerbird's mate)

Ravenflight _(Tuxedo she-cat with green eyes)_ (Icefang's kits, Featherstep's mate)

Snowshine _(Slender, snow white she-cat with blue eyes)_ (Emberheart's kits)

 **Kits** :

Brimkit _(Gray and orange tom with black tufts on ears and amber eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Daykit _(Pale_ _ginger and white tabby she-kit with green eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Morrowkit _(Pale ginger and black and white she-kit with amber eyes)_ (Juneheart)

Ivorykit _(White and cream dappled tom with yellow eyes)_ (Lilypool)

Laceykit _(Long furred gray and cream dappled tabby she-kit with green eyes)_ (Lilypool)

Snowkit ( _Snow white with gray markings and green eyes_ ) (Adopted by Lilypool)

Jewelkit _(Pure white she-kit with blue eyes)_ (Everfur)

Heronkit _(Gray and brown and white tom with blue eyes)_ (Everfur)

Cloudykit _(Gray tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes)_ (Ravenflight)

Flamekit _(Ginger she-kit with amber eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

Spottedkit _Ginger and white tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

Glowkit _(White tom with green eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

Thrushkit _(Black and white she-kit with brown eyes) (_ Ravenflight)

Deerkit ( _Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes)_

Frostkit _(Silver and black tabby tom with amber eyes)_

 **I am no longer accepting any cat submissions, unless you have been given an exception (those who have know who they are). Chapter One is almost fully written, currently estimated to be between 3k and 4k words** **alright I'm out**


End file.
